Broken Trust
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles finds Derek's submissive side and acts on it, finding out that he's a natural Dom along the way. But when he leaves Derek with Scott and Jackson for a few days, will everything be the same when he returns? Or have the two wolves completely broke Derek's trust for all of them when they punished him too long?


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to know what you think.

"You're going to be a good boy for me tonight, aren't you?", purred Stiles as he pinned a naked and collared Derek against the wall, his hands roaming over his sides and thighs. "God, yes, Sir.", breathed out Derek as he pushed back against Stiles, wanting the teen inside of him now. "I want you on your knees, slut.", ordered the teen as he turned the wolf around and gave him a gentle shove of his shoulders. The Alpha took the hint and dropped down to his knees, looking up at his Dom for permission, sliding down the boy's jeans and boxers when he was given a nod of permission. Derek stroked Stiles hardened cock slowly at first before he took him into his mouth clear to the base. "Fuck, Derek.", gasped Stiles as he felt the tip brush the back of his boyfriend's throat. When the wolf felt fingers gripping his hair he began to bob his head, teasing the slit with his tongue each time. Neither of them had a single clue that both Scott and Jackson were directly outside the bedroom door.

Derek continued bobbing his head a bit faster, knowing exactly how to bring his Dom to orgasm. "Stop. Derek, stop. Don't need this to end too quickly, now do we?", ordered Stiles as he gently guided the older teen's mouth away from his pulsing cock. The wolf released his boyfriend from his mouth and looked up at him eagerly. Derek was way into the submissive head space by now and would do anything he could to please his Dom. If it hadn't been for the fact that one of the two boys outside the room made the floorboards creak, they both would have gone unnoticed. "On the bed, Der. Shoulders down on the mattress, legs bent and spread. Arms behind your back, your chest better almost touch that mattress.", ordered the smaller teen as he looked down sternly but lovingly at his boyfriend. "Yes, Sir.", replied Derek as he rose from his position on the floor, hearing the tags on his collar clicking together as he rose.

"Are you two planning on joining us? Or are you going to stand out here the whole time?", asked Stiles as he opened the door, watching as both of the boys fell to the floor, half in the room and half out. Derek rose out of his position automatically, regretting it instantly when he realized that he would be punished for it later, feeling the eyes of his Dom on him at the exact moment that he moved. The smaller teen walked away from both of the wolves on the floor, grabbing a hold of his submissive's collar, long enough to pull him back slightly and make his back arch, putting his ass in the air more. Stiles' hand connected with the bare skin of the older teen's ass, the wolf's yelp and slight whimper filling the quiet room. "I thought you were going to be good? Now you decide to be a bad boy?", asked the smaller teen as his hand connected with the bare skin again, earning him another yelp and a slightly excited whimper. Derek dug his nails into the blanket on the bed and lowered his shoulders even more, his chest almost flat to the mattress. "I'm sorry, Sir. I. I'll be good.", whimpered out Derek as he cast a glance at a shocked looking Scott and Jackson.

"What the hell, Stiles?", asked Scott in complete confusion, his eyes trained on his best friend. "I found Derek's submissive side and found out that I'm a Dom in the process. Are you going to join us, or watch us, or something? He'll be eager to please you both, too.", explained Stiles as he looked over at his best friend and Jackson. "What do you mean by submissive and Dom?", asked Jackson as he walked closer to the bed. "Submissive, on the receiving end of a relationship, the bottom. Dominant, on top, in control of the submissive. A Dom takes care of the submissive at times, kind of like a few minutes ago when I spanked him. I let him know that he did something wrong, something that I didn't like. Now, he'll do anything to make sure that I'm happy again and satisfied.", explained Stiles as he shed off his shirt, now completely naked. Not only did Jackson look a little excited, so did Scott, and the wolf on the bed heard their heart beats begin to race. "Can we join? Like, will Derek mind?", asked Scott hesitantly as he walked to the edge of the bed, directly beside Jackson.

"You tell me. Derek, welcome them like I taught you, pet.", purred out Stiles as he gave the black velvet collar around his boyfriend's neck a gentle tug to get him to rise from the bed, he used the collar to lead him to the edge of the bed and over to his best friend. One of the Alpha's hands went to the back of Scott's neck, bringing him in for a heated kiss, as his other hand went down Jackson's chest to his belt, giving it a tug. The younger wolf's tongue brushed against the older wolf's bottom lip, and he welcomed it into his mouth. A low moan leaving his lips, followed by his teeth sinking into Scott's bottom lip, earning him an excited whimper. "Don't forget about the other.", reminded Stiles as he gave his submissive's ass a gentle tap with his hand. Derek released Scott and grabbed a handful of Jackson's shirt, pulling him in by both his shirt and the belt. Jackson made the first move, grabbing a fistful of the wolf's black hair and tugging on it. Derek got the hint and bared his neck for the teen while he tugged him even closer, feeling teeth grazing over his throat.


End file.
